


Účet

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Za všechno, co jsme kdy udělali nám život pošle účet, jen to je někdy v momentě, kdy už to nečekáme.





	1. Dorazil účet

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je jen krátká povídka na překonání psací krize.  
> Vychází ze dvou myšlenek - jednak mě při sledování TLD, kdy Molly sděluju výsledky své prohlídky Sherlocka, napadlo, jak snadno to mohl detektiv přehnat a nenávratně si poškodit zdraví.  
> Druhým bodem je Johnovo chování během čtvrté série vůči jeho příteli, které jednoduše není pěkné a ani ho neslyšíme se jednoznačně omluvit. Takže v tomhle příběhu se bude přímo koupat v pocitech viny.
> 
> Dlouho jsem váhala, jak povídku uzavřít a nakonec jsem napsala oba konce, dobrý i španý. Vyberte si, který Vám vyhovuje.

John to nesnášel, za deset minut bude konec návštěvních hodin a oni se s Rosie budou muset zvednout.  
Přitom se téhle situaci dokázali dlouhé roky vyhýbat, protože by to znamenalo vrátit se do prázdného bytu bez Sherlocka a vystavit těžké zkoušce trpělivost nemocničného personálu. Ale hlavní důvod, proč John raději osobně sešíval Sherlockovy rány a obskakoval ho v době chřipkové epidemie, byl takový, že ho nedokázal s klidným svědomím nechat samotného ve špitále. Když to udělal naposledy, Sherlock málem umřel.  
Jenže tentokrát nebylo vyhnutí a jako by to nestačilo, doktorovi to krutě připomnělo dvanáct let starý incident. Sherlock ho uklidňoval, že to není jeho vina, ale John si nemohl pomoct.  
Detektivova poslední drogová eskapáda šla kompletně na Johnův vrub a dodnes se občas budil z noční můry, ve které kopal do Sherlocka bezvládně ležícího na podlaze nemocniční márnice.  
O pár dnů později padnul před svým přítelem na kolena a v slzách se omlouval za svou krutost a Sherlock to tenkrát až příliš lehce odpustil a odbyl. Ale všechno na světě má svou cenu a dřív nebo později člověku dorazí účet.  
Ten jejich dorazil po dvanácti letech. Tucet roků nechal Johna osud kolébat na vlnách štěstí a nechal ho věřit, že už si svou platbu nevybere.  
Ovšem před čtrnácti dny Sherlock zkolaboval uprostřed Scotland Yardu. Nebyl to sice infarkt, jak se zprvu bál John, ale srdeční slabost způsobená selhávajícími ledvinami nebyla o mnoho lepší.  
Stokrát mohl detektiv opakovat, že to není Johnova vina, bral drogy několik let, mnohem dřív než se s Johnem poznali a nikdy se moc nestaral o své zdraví – ostatně ani dnes nechtěl nikoho obtěžovat prvními náznaky zdravotních obtíží.

Rosie se k Sherlockovi naklonila a políbila ho na tvář: „Zítra zase přijdem papí!“  
Detektiv zdvihnul obočí: „A nemáš zítra odpoledne náhodou tréning?“  
„Kvůli tobě klidně jeden vynechám!“  
„Kdepat má drahá Watsonová! Chceš přece ty závody vyhrát, ne? A já se na to chci dívat!“  
Rosie se usmála: „Ty vážně přijdeš? Pustěj tě papí?“  
„S trochou štěstí mě propustí domů už tenhle týden, přinejmenším na chvíli. Takže zítra půjdeš na tréning jako obvykle a já se spokojím se společností táty!“  
Obrátil se na Johna, zda souhlasí a doktor se nevesele usmál.Pochopil, že zítřek chce jeho manžel využít k vážné rozmluvě o budoucnosti.  
John celou noc prakticky nespal a uvažoval. Prognóza nebyla zrovna růžová. Pro tak aktivního a neklidného člověka, jako je Sherlock, byl život na dialýze náročný i psychicky. A kdo ví, jaký orgán se rozhodne vypovědět službu příště. Ideálním řešením by byla brzká transplantace, jenže to nebylo tak jednoduché.  
John by bez váhání Sherlockovi svou ledvinu poskytnul, kdyby mohl. Mycroft také, ale dokonce ani bratr nebyl dostatečně vhodným dárcem.

„Být příliš výjimečný, má i svá negativa Johne.“ povzdechl si druhý den jeho manžel. John ho okamžitě objal, aby nebyly vidět slzy, které se mu tlačily do očí.  
„Určitě pro tebe někoho najdou. Musí!“  
„Johne, jsem bývalý feťák a celoživotní kuřák, nemyslím, že mám zrovna skvělou pozici na čekací listině a ani Mycroft s tím mnoho nenadělá.“   
To už John brečel naprosto neutajitelně.  
„No, tak! To bude dobré, Johne!“  
„Ne to není ani trochu dobrý!“  
„Je to takové, jaké to je.“  
„A hlavně, je to moje vina ...“  
„Psst! O tomhle jsme se už bavili. Ignoroval jsem svoje zdraví celá léta a dělal bych to dál, kdyby ses neobjevil ty.“  
John se nechtěl hádat, bylo pravdou, že Sherlock definitivně skoncoval s drogami, omezil cigarety, víc jedl i pravidelně spal. Ovšem tím, co pro Johnovo štěstí a bezpečí detektiv podstoupul, si dost možná uškodil mnohem víc.  
John by si nejradši nafackoval za to, že si toho nezačal vážit mnohem dřív a připravil se o tolik společnéhého času. Později se Sherlockovi snažil veškerá příkoří vynahradit přívalem lásky a péče, ale nikdy to nebude dost.  
A když účet za Johnovy omyly dorazil, má ho zaplatit zase Sherlock. To prostě není fér!


	2. Splaceno do poslední kapky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kdo nechce číst smutný konec, přeskočte na další kapitolu.

John mohl nezasvěceným připadat jako vtělení stoicismu, ale to byla jen maska kapitána Watsona, jakou si zvykl v podobných situacích nasazovat.  
Vnímal utěšující poklepání na rameno, všechny ty napřažené ruce a soustrastné fráze, objímal plačící Rosie po svém boku, ale uvnitř něj všechno řvalo. To on si zasloužil ležet v šest stop hluboké jámě, ne Sherlock.  
Jeho milovaný génius si nezasloužil ty čtyři roky trápení, které přinesly drastickou změnu živtního stylu a stále víc léků na všechny možné komplikace. Stokrát mohl detektiv tvrdit opak, ale být odkázán jen na studování složek odložených případů v posteli, ho nemohlo uspokojit. Stejně tak ho trápilo, že se i v Rosiině životě stával stále víc jen přihlížejícím. A přes všechnu péči, kterou John svému manželovi věnoval, nebylo v jeho moci to změnit  
A John celé ty čtyři roky trpěl také. Jeho noční můry byly častější a zhoršovaly se. V příšerných nočních vidinách se mu zjevovaly všechny momenty, kdy Sherlock kvůli němu trpěl. Jenže tentokrát na tom nenesl John vinu jen metaforicky, ale doslova – to on srážel detektiva ze střechy v Bart's, on ho bičoval v srbském zajetí, to on střílel v Magnussenově apartmá. V posledním dějství, v márnici Smithovy nemocnice nepřestával kopat, dokud detektiv nevypustil duši – v ten moment se John vždycky vzbudil zbrocený studeným potem. Věděl, že těhle snů už se nezbaví do konce svých dnů.  
Ze hřbitova odešli s Rosie jako poslední. Kráčeli zavěšení jeden do druhého a doslova na sobě viseli. Ano, kvůli své dceři nepodnikne John nic drastického, už toho zažila dost.  
Nezbývá mu než doufat, že další účet za svá životní rozhodnutí zaplatí jen on sám a nikdo jiný!


	3. Vyrovnáno starým dluhem

Bylo pozdě večer asi tři měsíce po Sherlockově kolapsu. Detektiv s Rosie usnuli na gauči u filmu, tak John rychle sáhnul po mobilu, aby je nevzbudilo vyzvánění.  
Jedině Mycroft mohl volat v tak nemožnou dobu. John chtěl být proto nevrlý, ale pak se kousnul do jazyka. Mycroft se přece tolik snaží a jistě by nerušil kvůli hlouposti.  
„Johne! Máme perfektního dárce!“  
„Oh, proboha! Hned Sherlocka vzbudím a vyrazíme do nemocnice. Můj bože, nemůžu tomu uvěřit, vždyť jsme ještě nedávno byli v pořadníku tak nízko.“  
„Klid Johne, nejde o pohotovostní sutuaci. Máme živého dárce přímo pro Sherlocka, všechy testy vypadají skvěle.“  
„Ale kdo …?“  
„Jsem hlupák, že mě to samotného nenapadlo už před čtvrt rokem, ale nikdy bych nečekal, že zrovna ona ...“  
„Eurus?“  
„Ano, naše sestra se tentokrát rozhodla udělat něco užitečného.“  
„Ale jak se to vůbec dozvěděla?“ zeptal se stále ohromený John.  
„Stěží jí mohlo uniknout, že Sherlock opakovaně vynechal návštěvu, tak se pochopitelně zeptala.“  
„Myslel jsem, že pořád nemluví.“  
„Napsala vzkaz. Zjevně jí ty pravidelné houslové seance dost chybí. Objasnil jsem jí situaci a ona se nabídla jako dárce. Nechtěl jsem vám volat a vzbuzovat plané naděje, dokud se nepotvrdilo, že je vhodnou kandidátkou.“  
„A seš si jistý, že to z její strany není zas jen nějakej trik, jak se dostat z ostrova?“  
„Myslím, že logistika celého zákroku by se dala zvládnout, aniž by musela opustit Sherrinford. Mají tu víc než slušné lékařské zázemí.“  
„Tos mě uklidnil. Co uklidnil, strašlivě se mi ulevilo. Stejně Sherlocka vzbudím, tahle zpráva do rána nepočká!“

Za dva týdny od nočního telefonátu měl Sherlock novou ledvinu a začal se zotavovat. Ano, bude po zbytek života odkázaný na léky potlačující imunitní reakci těla, ale vůči životu na dialýze o byl nesrovnatelný komfort. Dokonce se v rozumných mezích mohl vrátit ke své milované práci.  
Přesto měli oba pocit, že je čas zpomalit. Když za pár let na to Rosie ukončila střední školu, nechali jí k dispozici londýnský byt a koupili si chalupu v Sussexu, kde vedli mnohem klidnější život.  
John zahradničil a snažil se z jejich dobrodružství sestavit knihu a Sherlock si splnil dávný sen a umístil za domem několik úlů. Když zrovna nebyl zaneprázdněn vědeckým pozorováním včel, brával stále dostatečně zajímavé případy. Rosie za nimi jezdila na víkendy, ze začátku sama, pozdeji s přítelem, posléze manželem a s dětmi.  
Odpoledne sedávali s hrnkem čaje na verandě a sledovali bzukot ve své zahradě a John Sherlocka po očku pozoroval. Jeho manžel byl tak zdravý, jak jen to bylo v jeho věku a situaci možné, pohvizdoval si melodii nové ukolébavky pro vnoučata a dělal poznámky do notového papíru před sebou.  
John už neměl noční můry spoutu let.  
Měli ohrovné štěstí, že účet za jejich chyby posledně vyrovnala Eurus, však jim byla dlužná. Až přijde ten finální, vyrovnají ho John se Sherlockem už společně.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ještě jedna poznámka z mé strany. Medicínská témata jsou sice z dramatického hlediska vděčná, ale stejně jsem nervózní pokaždé, když je nakousnu. Snažím se nepsat příliš velké nesmysly, ale mým rádcem je akorát strýček Google, tak se omlouvám všem osobám s lékařským vzděláním za určitá zjednodušení.

**Author's Note:**

> Díky za přečtení a Vaše názory si naoplátku ráda přečtu já.


End file.
